Londark
Londark (spelled Londarg in the Yen Press translation), also known as Londark of Gray Steel, is an Elf Sorcerer-Hero. He was a former member of Brigandia, where he acted as Demiqas' right-hand man up until the guild lost control of Susukino to Silver Sword. He later joined Plant Hwyaden in Minami, and participates in Operation Red Night under Mizufa Trude's command. In real life, his name is Ace Satou (佐藤瑛磨 Satou Esu), a 19-year-old part-time leader. Appearance Londark wears a long gray and yellow robe that covers his feet and sprawls across the ground. He wears his hood up while his hair covers half of his stone-cold face. He has pointed elf ears. Personality Not much is known about Londark's personality other than that he shows little of it. He appears to be loyal to Demiqas and/or his Guild and puts great faith in Demiqas's judgement when fighting Nyanta. Even when Demiqas is left with one point of health, Londark refuses to back down despite the battle being decided. Still, after Demiqas' defeat, Londark appeared to have lost faith in his guild master and left Briganida, and eventually joining Plant Hwyaden. When he was confronted by Nyanta who berated him for helping to bring about war, Londark expressed no remorse and simply told Nyanta to take it up with his Lander employers, and then revealed his animosity in how he feels trapped in this new world and is denied even death to be freed of it. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe In the real world, Londark is a 19-year-old part-time leader named Satou Esu.ロンダークさまは「佐藤瑛磨（さとうエース）１９歳バイトリーダー」だそうです (Twitter) He appears to be well versed in the game's mechanics, as he recognizes the perks and weaknesses of the Swashbuckler and Guardian classes almost immediately. At some point in time, he acquired his robe, a rare drop, from the Fire Lizard's Cave. After the Catastrophe, Shiroe uses this to gauge that Londark was more powerful than Demiqas, although that may have been to simply rile Demiqas up. Saving Serara arc Londark makes his first appearance outside the walls of Susukino, where Brigandia had looted some caravans. He comments that since PKing only results in the player teleporting to the Cathedral, PKing wasn't a big deal. He then reports to Demiqas that while he has sent several men on the search for them, they had not yet found Serara or Nyanta.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 3: The Depths of Palm (Episode) He later accompanies Demiqas in his attempt to capture Serara. While Demiqas and Nyanta fight, he spends the majority of it watching and making observations on both Nyanta and Naotsugu. When Demiqas falls, he refuses to back down and orders the healers to replenish their Guild Master's health while attempting to cast a Fireball spell. Before they can do so, he along with the rest of the Brigandia sorcerers are assassinated by Akatsuki.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 4, Escape Gold of the Kunie arc After Brigandia lost control of Susukino to Silver Sword, Londark left the city and the guild and ended up joining Plant Hwyaden. He is not seen, but is mentioned. Route 43 arc Londark leaves Minami in search of Nureha, who suddenly disappeared; unbeknownst to the Ten-Seat Conference members and their aides, she had taken on her Dariella disguise and joined Touya's Party on its quest to acquire Dazaneg's Magic Bag while following the Odysseia Knights. When one of Minami's Ten Seats, the Lander general Mizufa Trude, goes on a rampage in hopes of inciting war between the Eastal League of Free Cities and the Holy Empire Westelande, Londark encounters Nyanta. Although Londark apologizes for the incident in Susukino, he adamantly saw Landers as disposable figures that were none of his concern. He and Nyanta engage in discussion, with Londark still bitter over the Catastrophe and unwilling to change his viewpoint of the world. When Nyanta realizes that it is futile to reason with Londark, Mizufa stabs the Sorcerer through the throat from behind. As he dies and is sent to the Cathedral, she comments that being an Adventurer, capable of dying as many times as you want and reviving every time, must be wonderful. Trivia *In the light novel and manga, Shiroe beheads Londark after Akatsuki cuts Londark's (likely casting) arm off. **The Japanese version light novel accidentally states that Demiqas was beheaded, even though Demiqas was already dead at that point. This error was never fixed in subsequent translations, so every edition of the light novel says that. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brigandia members Category:Antagonists Category:Plant Hwyaden members Category:Elf